Et ils vécurent heureux à tout jamais
by Grandpaf
Summary: Une fanfiction mettant en scene Gregory Wilson et son fils, Joshua. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Pour tous et sans spoilers... ou presque! C'est un extrait de mon adaptation littéraire terminée de RoR et retraduction en français. Version 2.3, texte revue et recorrigé!


_Adaptation et traduction française de l'œuvre «Rule of Rose» par Jean-Philippe Dubé-Goupil_

_Œuvre originale par Punchline_

_Animation cinématographique par Shirogumi_

_Localisation anglaise par Sony America_

_Édité en Amérique par Atlus USA_

_(Texte publié le 12 juin 2012)_

**Et ils vécurent heureux à tout jamais…**

_Il était une fois, la plus précieuse de toutes les petites filles._

_Si belle et si douce, la fillette faisait envie de toutes ses consœurs. Quelle fierté était de lui donner la bise, de la saluer et de la bénir. Sa meilleure amie, la Princesse de la Rose Rouge était toujours à ses côtés. La jolie poupée la protégeait fermement contre les vilains cauchemars. La douce enfant s'agrippait à sa mignonne petite robe rouge et mettait le nez dans ses fins cheveux lorsqu'elle avait peur. Le jour de son anniversaire, la belle petite fille reçut un cadeau extraordinaire… un billet pour faire le tour du pays imaginaire en dirigeable! « Oh, quel bonheur, quelle joie! » cria-t-elle, le visage rayonnant de plaisir et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais voilà, sa maman, son papa et la poupée disparurent soudainement dans le tragique accident… et la pauvre fillette fut toute seule, abandonnée dans les décombres du zeppelin. Dans la fumée qui montait vers le ciel valsait le parapluie d'un homme, il était hélas lui aussi tout seul. Mais voilà que cet homme se pointa sur la colline à la recherche de son trésor. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite fille, il en fut tout étonné ! Envoyée par le Destin entre les mains de ce monsieur, elle se retrouva devant une très très étrange maison…_

La flamme dansante de la chandelle éclairait à peine le lit de l'enfant. Mais cette lumière n'était point la seule à se mouvoir dans cet instant si solitaire. La chambre du petit Joshua était aussi baignée par le rayon de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre aux rideaux jaunes et rugueux. Et ainsi, peut-être attiré par quelconque besoin d'aventure ou d'atmosphère de nuit, une délicate coccinelle se baladait sur les dalles de bois craquant fébrilement à même le plus simple coup de vent. L'aventurière nocturne qui bravait le sommeil suivait les longues routes qu'étaient les fentes jusqu'au panier où quelques vêtements de garçons étaient entreposés avec un tant soit peu d'organisation. À ne pas oublier dans le décor aussi cette armoire où avaient été sculptées plusieurs formes amusantes : parmi les animaux se trouve un ourson qui rôde autour d'un chien, un labrador à la course vers quelconque but que seul l'enfant au lit peut connaitre les secrets les mieux gardés. La bête accourt vers la mer étanche au bas de l'armoire où une sirène en habit de princesse se pavane parmi ses consœurs. Mais à partir de la terre ferme, en haut à droite, une chèvre et un lapin observe la scène imaginaire bien trop mystérieuse. Cette famille de bêtes qui repose en gravure sur le bois, furent bien des consolations pour l'enfant, des souvenirs dit-on douloureux et dures, impitoyables. Mais il ne faut pas oublier, jamais. Ne jamais briser les cartes du passé est une loi que l'on s'est donné.

Tout près des animaux et de leur destin de souvenance, sur une tablette, les livres imagés attendaient sagement leur tour. La grande pile monte jusqu'au épaule du père, déjà un géant plein de fierté. Le pauvre s'était donné tant corps et âme à l'écriture de ces chef-d'œuvre personnels que son esprit s'est dérobé de toute véritable signification des mots qu'il a écrit. Pauvre monsieur Wilson, racontant l'histoire de ce soir à son jeune garçon, caché sous les lourdes couvertures ! De lui, on ne pouvait distinguer que les cheveux dorés et les yeux bleus, puis la tête se reposant sur l'oreiller. Il attendait sagement la suite des évènements tandis que Gregory Wilson tenait le livre artisanal entre ses mains larges et rudes alors que ses yeux gris laissaient entrevoir la fierté que procure un fils rayonnant de bonheur. Joshua changea un peu de position dans son lit, prêt pour s'endormir. Mais il ne tarda à exiger la conquête de sa curiosité envers les évènements qui sévissent chez la petite princesse: « Père_,_ dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ensuite? » Son insatiable imagination dessina un grand sourire sur le visage de son papa qui savait de qui il en retenait les traits. Dans le silence des pensés, un courant d'air froid parcourait la pièce alors monsieur Wilson eut le réflexe de s'asseoir où le vent mordant pourrait s'infiltrer sous les couvertures. « Oh, mais même moi je n'en sait rien. Non, je ne sais pas mon garçon. Il faudra attendre demain, tu sais », dit l'homme déjà à l'âge où l'on a finalement passé la moitié de sa vie. Parfois, Gregory pensait à sa propre finalité, son destin à lui, bien étrange. À ces moments trop présents dans son cœur, Gregory caressa les cheveux de l'enfant puis ajouta promptement : « Dis-moi, Joshua, pourquoi aimes-tu tant mes histoires? » Le jeune garçon prit plaisir à être cajolé, puisqu'il aimait la sensation des mains rugueuses de son père sur sa peau. Il découvrit ensuite un peu son visage et laissa ses lèvres rosées à la merci de l'air glacial : « Elles me font parfois peur, mais elles sont si surprenantes ! Comme les histoires que j'ai lues à _Rose Garden_. Père, que je les aime! » Son père s'exclama d'un rire grave et suave comme sa voix puis il posa sa tête à côté de celle de son enfant et rapprocha son nez vers celui de son garçon. Deux petits nez doux et bien allongés s'effleuraient tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux enlacés affectueusement. Dans ce moment d'intimité, Gregory répondit : « Ah ah, oui, je vois ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir joyeux. Les yeux de l'homme devinrent brillants. J'imagine que tu le tiens collé à toi, ton cadeau? » Le garçon fît un signe affirmatif de la tête montra la forme du zeppelin sous les couvertures puis Gregory en fut bien heureux, sourire large aux lèvres, mais aussi un court silence de sa part. Un silence doux. Le pauvre homme avait énormément cherché dans les rues, sur l'heure du dîner, pour trouver un cadeau. Il s'était empressé de faire le tour des boîtes à ordures près des magasins et des riches maisons de Cardington. Bien sûr, monsieur Wilson était une personne bien fière et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir recours à ce genre d'actes, mais il s'était dit à ce moment, pour se justifier, que ce n'était que pour une seule fois, qu'il ne recommencerait plus dans le futur. Mais en vérité, ce fut la énième fois qu'il se dit ses paroles pour se réconforter. Dans toute la sincérité qu'on octroie à la situation, il serait vérité de parler de cette année 1929 comme d'une année vicieuse où les actions les plus répugnantes ne sont engendré que par la fureur de vivre. Survivre même, si nous pouvons nous permettre ce mot. Alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, Gregory avait examiné discrètement le sac, la poubelle ou le conteneur afin de s'imaginer une idée du contenu. L'homme avait espéré de tout son cœur dénicher une perle parmi tous ces déchets et ainsi mettre fin au calvaire de la honte. Contre toute attente, il avait trouvé un dirigeable en plastique dans un sac juste à côté d'une riche maison. À son grand bonheur, il fonctionnait toujours les minuscules roues tournaient presque parfaitement et la couleur verte était peu usée. Gregory fut fier de sa prise puis la cacha sous son lourd manteau brun et taché et repartit au travail réaliser les tâches habituelles qui se résumait à la semence dans le jardin et à l'entretient. Le père avait eu tant hâte de retourner chez lui pour le laver et le donner à son fils qu'il marcha à grand pas, voir même à courir sous les regards qui l'observaient quelque fois. Chez lui, Joshua avait batifolé de joie devant son cadeau et il ne s'en séparait plus maintenant. La nuit avançait bien vite alors que le père se perdait dans ses souvenirs d'autres jours, mais Joshua avait bien l'intention de repousser un peu l'heure du sommeil : « Avant de dormir, pourrais-tu me chanter une chanson? » Monsieur Wilson prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir et grattait parfois un peu ses cheveux brun foncé et courts. « Chante une chanson qui a beaucoup de signification pour toi », répéta à nouveau l'enfant si insistant. Voilà chose peu facile pour Gregory ! Soudain, un air vint à sa tête. Une musicalité qui semblait beaucoup le toucher, un air beau, tendre, mais pourtant triste, dont il ne pouvait identifier la provenance. Les mots titubaient dans sa tête avec ferveur, les vers se composaient avec tant de hâte. Gregory, animé par des sentiments passionnés, prit quelques respirations et entonna la mélodie avec beaucoup de douceur :

_(L'amour-Suicidé)_

_Dites-moi_

_Où est alors mon hésitation_

_Quand je vous appelle par votre nom?_

_Donc, ne me laissez pas m'envoler_

_Je suis lourd comme il ne peut exister_

_Je vous ferai que du malheur_

_C'est alors que je briserai mon cœur_

_Car il est fusionné à votre splendeur_

_Je voudrais être à l'agonie_

_Quand je me retrouve au lit_

_Je pourrai être si aigre avec vous_

_Battez-moi, cela n'en tient qu'à vous_

_Je voudrais tant vous déshonorer_

_Je voudrais tant vous blâmer_

_Juste à cause de mon amour pour vous_

_Et donc_

_L'amour lui-même est aussi innocent qu'une rose en mai_

_Moi qui ne connais point ce qui peut le faner_

_Par contre_

_L'amour lui-même est aussi bref qu'une flamme dans la nuit_

_Mais qui n'est pas moins cupide que le péché_

_Orphelin, mais sensé_

_Je suis l'Amour-Suicidé_

_Car alors_

_L'amour lui-même est aussi bref qu'une flamme dans la nuit_

_Doucereux et blanc, pur comme le péché_

_Orphelin, mais sensé_

_Je suis l'Amour-Suicidé_

_Car alors_

_L'amour lui-même est aussi innocent qu'une rose en mai_

_Doucereux et blanc, pur comme le péché_

Lorsque monsieur Wilson termina la chanson dont les mots l'ont possédé, son fils était déjà partit vers un lieu inconnu, les poings fermés sur son dirigeable. Toujours assis à son chevet, le père embrassa tendrement son fils sur la joue et lui dit au creux de l'oreille son « Bonne nuit, jeune pois » habituel. S'il ne s'était pas assoupi si vite, Joshua Wilson aurait répondu qu'il n'était plus un « jeune pois », mais un « grand garçon ». Nostalgique et le cœur gros, Monsieur Wilson lui donna une autre bise sur le coin des lèvres, souffla la bougie puis quitta la chambre de l'enfant en s'apercevant, une fois de plus, comment Joshua avait grandi si brusquement et que, dans un nombre d'années, il sera devenu un adulte parmi tant d'autres. Et oui, bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin d'une histoire pour s'endormir. Ce sera son histoire à lui qui se gravera dans le temps, tandis que son père se remémorera les souvenirs d'un amour pur. Gregory laissa son regard trainer au sol alors que la réalité devait le rattraper. Connaissant la triste fatalité des hommes puis le destin qui fait sécher même les plus belles fleurs, il dit ces mots au pas de la porte: « Merci de la rédemption, ton joli sourire à valut la vie que j'ai vécu ».

_Hélas, la vie réserve bien des choses et c'est par une loi naturelle (et souvent injuste) que de nombreuses personnes feront face à un destin hors du commun : celui de connaître un avenir suspendu entre le passé et le futur, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils sont comme prisonniers des chaînes de la destinée et de la déception. C'est à ce moment-là que certains doivent faire le deuil d'une réalité souhaitée qui devient irréaliste et hors d'atteinte. Jennifer, en effet le temps peut paraître si cruel, car moi, le chevalier au sceau, j'ai mûri et que je ne peux plus me rappeler. Tu sais à quoi je réfère… et je sais ce que tu sais. Par contre, tu ne sais pas pour le moment ni tu ne peux te rappeler. Prenons-nous la main et pressons-nous à libérer ces souvenirs ensemble pour en retour, retracer le serment d'amour immortel…_

- Le chevalier au sceau

Jean-Philippe Dubé-Goupil


End file.
